Solamente tú y yo
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Cáp. 02 FINAL. Atte. El Santo. Pueden dejar Reviews anonimos, con lo que deceen decirme.
1. un comienzo

**N/A: Que tal a todos… Aquí les traigo otra historia, espero que les guste. Pero como sabrán este fic será bastante cortito y tal ves no tenga demasiada acción ya que será algo melodramático… ojala les guste. Nos vemos**

-Jump City ciudad que una ves fue una de la mas imponente, hoy solo es la décima de lo que fue. Sus gloriosos edificios, las hermosas calles y todo aquello que una vez fue… ya no existe más.

-Todo es desolación... Y mirando sobre todo aquello veo lo que una vez fue la gran Torre T, su estructura toda cayéndose a pedazos, sus vidrios rotos y aquellos que habitaban en ella ya no están más, ya solo son un recuerdo en la mente de los pocos sobrevivientes de Jump City... Aun recuerdo aquél día en el que los jóvenes titanes lucharon contra la hermandad del mal, todo era un caos el Dr. Cerebro atacaba la ciudad a diestra y siniestras mientras los titanes, aun superados en números seguían en pie luchando, combatiendo... Hasta que lograron lo que muchos creían imposible, derrotar al mal.

-Cuando todo concluyó me asome hasta la calle y hay los vi... eran ellos que a pesar de estar heridos, cansados, su figuras eran imponentes... eran los jóvenes titanes... Pero lo que nunca imaginaron era que su mayor enemigo estaba en su propia casa, su ciudad... si así fue los habitantes de Jump City descargaron su frustración, su odio contra los titanes ya que los hacían responsable de la destrucción de la ciudad... Tal ves por ignorancia o falta de comprensión los ciudadanos les dieron la espalda a los titanes.

-Luego de aquel día, las luces de la gran torre T se apagaron para siempre y cada miembro titán tomo su propio rumbo... El primero en irse fue Robin que no comprendía el por que, si ellos luchaban para darles una esperanza por un mañana mejor y ahora que habían librado la mayor batalla de todas... ellos les dieron la espalda.

-Y así el resto del equipo también se marcho de allí y desde ese lunes 15 los titanes dejaron de existir.

-ha pasado un año de todo aquello y la ciudad se esta poniendo en pie nuevamente, pero a pesar de todos los arreglos aun a lo lejos se observa la gran torre T, y aquellos jóvenes ya solo son un recuerdo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-En el reconstruido parque de Jump City, levanta la carpa el grandioso Circo Ilusiones, que dentro de su gran familia un joven de 20 años esta entrenando su rutina, mientras es observado por una hermosa chica de 18 años que mira al atlético joven.

-Muy bien Dick, eres sorprendente. - Decía la joven, sin quitar sus ojos de el.

-He... Gracias Alison. - Dick tomaba una botella con agua que le había alcanzado Alison.

-Guuuaa, Dick no puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo que estas con nosotros logres hacer todo eso. - Alison se sentaba al lado de Dick.

-Si bueno es que entrene mucho... y creo que no lo hago tan mal no. - Dick se levanto y le devolvió la botella a Alison y se encamino hacia su remolqué.

-Oye Dick no te agites demasiado, recuerda que mañana tenemos la primera función. - Le decía ella mientras Dick le hacia un gesto con la mano, de que no se preocupara.

-Luego de que la gran carpa estuvo lista y todo lo demás, el Sr. Grean, quien es el dueño del circo, se aproximo al remolque que ocupaba Dick.

-Si Sr. Grean que se le ofrece. - Dick estaba en la puerta mientras en su mano sostenía una fotografía.

-Disculpa Dick que te moleste, pero no me harías un favor... es que Jasón se olvido de conseguir algunos víveres, y quería saber si no te molesta el ir a comprarlo.

-Claro que no Sr. Grean.- Dick tomaba una lista y el dinero.

-Y así Dick se adentraba a la ciudad, que una ves defendió y que hoy lo había olvidado, no podía dejar de sentir un pequeño malestar dentro del el, pero sabia que ahora eso ya no importaba. En tanto iba caminando por las calles no podía dejar de observar como poco a poco la ciudad se iba levantando, hasta que llego a un callejón en donde entro para acortar camino... si era de noche pero eso no le importaba mucho ya que el no era un joven común.

-Al ir por ese callejón un folleto llamo su atención.

-HOY EN EL SEX-CLUB, SE SUBASTARA A UNA JOVEN VIRGEN.

-Dick miro el folleto, y sintió una pequeña corriente por su cuerpo, como si algo le dijera que tenia que ir a ese lugar, Dick a pesar de ser muy joven nunca había entrado a uno de esos lugares y no era el hecho que no le atrajera el sexo opuesto, pero el tenia un pensamiento distinto a aquellos que concurrían a eso lugares muchas dirían que es un concepto anticuado, pero para el no lo era.

-Arrojo el folleto al suelo y siguió caminando y antes de que llegara a su destino se topo con la entrada a ese club... se detuvo por un momento pero había algo que lo llamaba, algo le decía que tenia que entrar.

-Y sin saber como Dick se encontraba dentro de este lugar, que tenia un gran salón y muchas mesas a su alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno, Dick observo con detenimiento aquel lugar y se ubicó en una mesa un tanto apartada de todo, hasta que llego una camarera del lugar que solo traía unos adornos cubriendo su cuerpo, cosa que para Dick resulto un tanto embarazosa la situación.

-Guapo que te sirvo. - Decía la mujer poniéndose muy cerca de Dick.

-HE... he, una cerveza. - Dick a pesar de que no beber y teniendo el cuerpo de la mujer tan cerca de el, pidió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Y así Dick se preguntaba que hacia en ese lugar... pero las respuestas estaban por descubrirse... luego de de varias horas Dick estaba fastidiado de aquel lugar y se levanto para marcharse, una ves en la salida la vos del locutor de aquel lugar izo que volviera sobre si mismo.

-Por fin el momento más deseado de la noche... la noche en la que uno de ustedes podrá disfrutar de una pura muchacha virgen...

-Mientras el presentador hablaba, detrás de las cortinas unas chicas terminaban de preparar a la nueva adquisición del dueño del local.

-Oye tranquila, es como si fuera tu primera vez. - Decía esta muchacha mientras arreglaba el cabello de esta.

-Si... es mi primera vez. -Respondía casi en un susurro.

-Y si era verdad esta seria la primera vez que un hombre tocaría su cuerpo, su intimidad, pero a ella parecía no importarle o eso mostraban sus ojos inexpresivos, sin vida como si adentro de ese cuerpo no hubiera alma.

-Y así tengo el agrado de presentarles a la dulce Rachel. - Mientras el presentador se hacia a un lado las cortinas que cubrían el escenario se fueron abriendo y tras de ellas un figura se veía. Un hermoso cuerpo del que cualquier modelo sentiría envidia, su pelo por los hombros y de un color azulado y sus ojos de la misma tonalidad.

-Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Rachel y en especial Dick que no podía creer lo que veía.

-No... No puede ser… ¿Raven? - Dick con pasos lentos se fue acercando un poco mientras no quitaba los ojos de ella.

-La subasta había comenzado con base en 2.000, que luego de unos minutos estaba por los 15.000, hasta que uno de los presentes ofreció 100.000, luego de esa oferta se cerro, ya que nadie pudo superar esa base y no por que no tuvieran y por que Rachel no lo mereciera, sino era por que el que subasto era el mayor mafioso de ese sector, un hombre de unos 45 o 50 años y el cual era muy respetado y temido.

-Dick no podía salir de su asombro, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. En tanto el estaba en shock, este hombre conocido como el Chacal, tomaba en brazos a Rachel y se dirigía hacia una de la habitaciones del lugar… Para cuando Dick se recupero del shock ella ya no estaba, y sin pensarlo dos veces salio de ese lugar y a su paso toma a uno de los que cuidaba la entrada y casi al punto de matarlo logro saber en cual habitación estaba Raven; soltándolo y dándole una patada en la cara, Dick se dirigió por afuera hasta quedar enfrente a las escaleras de incendio, en donde subió en ella para encontrarla.

-En tanto el Chacal dejaba a Rachel en el piso: el iba quitándose la ropa y relamiéndose el labio con la lengua, Rachel solo quedo parada frente a este sujeto. Sus ojos no mostraban nada, ninguna expresión. Pero cuando el Chacal estaba por quitarse la ropa interior, Dick entraba por la ventana y rápidamente se lanzo contra el Chacal quien inútilmente quería golpearlo, pero Dick le dio un certero golpe dejándolo inconciente en el suelo: Una ves que el Chacal estaba fuera de combate Dick se acercó a Rachel y al ver que ella no decía nada y no hacia nada el la toma entre sus brazos y la saca de aquel lugar.

-Al salir de hay Dick, llevando a Rachel se situaron sobre el techo de aquel edificio.

-Raven... Raven soy yo Robin. - Dick levanto el rostro de ella que al cruzarse con los ojos de el, ella reaccionó, a pesar que era la primera ves que veía esos ojos color miel, Rachel supo que era Robin.

-Robin... Robin yo... - Raven no pudo continuar hablando ya que las lagrimas la abordaron y Dick al verla así la abrazo con fuerza.

-Tranquila Raven, yo estoy aquí contigo. - Dick sentía que su corazón explotaría, es que no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, no entendía como Raven había terminado en un lugar así, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ya que el nunca intento acercarse a ninguno de los titanes luego de que se marcho de la torre.

-Pero esos minutos que para ellos dos fue una eternidad, fue interrumpido por el Chacal y varios de su hombres que había visto como ellos subían hay. Aun que no hace falta decir que Dick rompiendo el abrazo con Raven, no le tomo mas de un minuto deshacerse de esos sujetos.

-Dick se acercó a Raven mientras le alcanzaba la bata que tenia puesto el Chacal ya que ella se encontraba casi desnuda sino fuera por las pequeñas estrellitas que alcanzaban a cubrir sus pezones y una diminuta ropa interior. Luego de que Raven se cubrió se produjo un incomodo silencio entre ellos dos.

-Dick solo tomo de la mano a Raven y le dijo que el la llevaría a un lugar seguro; el camino de regreso fue bastante largo ya que ninguno decía palabras, hasta que las luces del gran circo resplandecía en sus rostros.

-Ven Raven. - Dick se acercó a su remolque.

-Unas ves que Dick y Raven se encontraban dentro del remolque ella hablo.

-Por que Robin, Por que nos abandonaste yo creía en ti. - Raven miro a Robin fijamente a sus ojos.

-Perdóname Raven nunca fue mi intención.

-Perdonarte, como crees que podría perdonarte, nosotros confiábamos en ti, eras nuestro líder, nuestro amigo y te fuiste sin decir nada, te fuiste dejándonos sin esperanzas. - Raven sintió un mar de emociones en ese instante, primeramente se sentía feliz de que el fue quien la rescatara, y a su ves se sentía sucia ya que estaba por entregar lo mas puro para una chica, aquello que solo se tiene una ves y el cual solo puede poseer aquel al que ama.

-Dick quería decir tantas cosas, pero las lagrimas de ella lo hicieron callar, ya que lo que dijo era cierto, el los había dejado a su suerte; Dick salio en silencio del remolque dejando a Raven que no dejaba de llorar.

-Y así la noche dejo lugar al amanecer y a un Dick con la mirada perdida en ese amanecer ya que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pero una mano en su hombro izo que el girara para encontrarse con Alison.

-Dick que pasa, te noto raro... quien es esa chica con la que volviste. - Alison estaba nerviosa ya que el ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón.

-Alison hay algo que nunca les dije cuando vine aquí y es que... - Los dedos de alison callaron a Dick.

-Si ya lo se Dick... en realidad todos sabemos quien eras antes de venir aquí. - _Dick la miro impresionado de que supieran la verdad._ - Si Dick o debería decir Robin, el líder titán. - Decía ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero como si sabían quien era... por que dejaron que me quedara. - Dick no salía de su asombro ya que el pensaba que nadie se iba a dar cuenta.

-Muy simple Robin o prefieres Dick. - _Dick es mejor_. - Bueno es que tal ves no te acuerdes pero tu y los titanes una ves nos salvaron de unos mafiosos que querían apropiarse del circo, que para nosotros es mas que algo que nos provee de dinero... es nuestros hogar yo crecí aquí, esta es mi casa, ellos son mi familia... y luego que paso aquello… con aquellos villanos y cuando la sociedad les dio la espalda, realmente nos sentimos mal, muy mal ya que ellos no comprendieron todo lo que ustedes hicieron por ello... y bueno luego apareciste tu y no fue muy difícil darnos cuenta que aquél muchacho, aquel héroe quien nos salvo era, este joven llamado Dick, quien con gran habilidad diste la prueba de admisión y justo hay nos dimos cuenta, cuando hiciste ese gran acto... era como ver a Robin sin su uniforme y sin su mascara... no había confusión ese muchacho era Robin, pero el Sr. Grean sabia todo lo que había pasado y preferimos actuar como si no conociéramos tu pasado como Robin ya que confiábamos que algún día tu mismo nos lo dijeras, cuando toda esa tristeza que emanan tus ojos desapareciera.

-Yo no se que decir... yo no quería engañarlos, pero es que no tenia sentido remontar algo que quedo en mi pasado y el cual intento borrar. - Dick se acercó a Alison y la abrazo.

-No Dick... nunca olvides lo que fuiste y lo que eres para nosotros... sabes para nosotros siempre serás... Robin el líder de los jóvenes titanes, aquel que nos ayudo cuando ni la policía quería hacerlo, aquél que nos dio esperanzas para continuar y para creer que aun en este mundo hay personas como tu, quien arriesga su vida para protegernos y brindarnos un hermoso amanecer como el de ahora. - Alison levanto su mano como queriendo agarrar el sol con ellas, mientras un linda sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-así Dick puedo por primera ves que estaba con ellos pudo esbozar una sonrisa autentica: Luego de charlar con Alison, Dick se encamino hacia su remolque: se paro en la puerta, espero unos segundos para entrar y al hacerlo y sobre su cama estaba Raven quien dormía, aun con signos de haber llorado mucho: se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, entonces se arrodillo para poder quedar cara a cara con ella.

-Raven no sabes cuanto lo lamento... pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante no vas ha estar mas sola, ya que yo… estaré contigo. - Dick acercó su mano hasta el rostro de ella y corrió unos de sus mechones que tapaban su rostro y lo retiro de hay.

-Raven abría lentamente los ojos, esperando que todo aquello que paso, fuera mas que un horrible sueño, al enfocar su vista observo esos ojos color miel, esos ojos que mostraban una tristeza como la que ella sentía, soledad, desesperación y algo mas, pero rápidamente se quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza ya que eso sonaba descabellado, pero si era verdad, como reaccionaria.

-Buen día Raven. - Le decía Dick con una sonrisa.

-Buen día Robin... yo solo quería decirte... este... – Raven no sabia que decir en ese momento.

-No hace falta que me lo digas ahora... tomate tu tiempo, se que no es fácil y la verdad yo tengo tantos deseos de hablar contigo y de... bueno mejor lo dejamos para mas tarde, esta bien... y por cierto dime Dick. - Dick se levantaba del suelo y a su ves tendía su mano para que Raven hiciera lo mismo.

-No Robin... perdón Dick, yo quiero hablar contigo ahora por favor. - Raven se sentó en la cama, mientras Dick acercaba una silla y hacia lo mismo.

-Ella estuvo callada unos segundos, hasta que pudo hablar con el: y primeramente empezó por el comienzo para luego terminar contándole como termino en ese lugar.

-Entonces yo estaba sentada en un bar., cuando se me acercó este sujeto ofreciéndome un trabajo bien pago... yo no tenia ganas de nada, estaba sumida en mi misma… así que acepte y el me dio la dirección del lugar ese... entonces llegue al pequeño apartamento en el cual vivía, mire todo el lugar... se veía tan vacío como yo, hay fue entonces que ese mismo día me presente en aquel lugar y… luego ya sabes lo que ocurrió... fui vendida como un pedazo de carne, como un objeto... - Raven sentía que se ahogaba al comentarle esto a Dick. - pero luego... apareciste tu... yo no se como agradecerte, ya que tu, no solo salvaste mi cuerpo... sino mi alma también.

-Dick extendió su mano y la acercó a Raven quien la tomo y la acercó a su mejilla, a su ves Dick sentía una gran alegría, ya que una ves mas salvaba a Raven de las garras del mal... y un pensamiento ocupo su cabeza... aquello que sintió en ese momento al tomar el folleto, no fue una causalidad... era ella que lo llamaba.

-Mira Raven, se que fue duro lo que pasaste... pero ahora estas a salvo, esta conmigo y... yo no te voy a abandonar jamás... - Dick se acercó lentamente a Raven y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Se miraron un momento y no izo falta saber que ellos estaban enamorados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas lo confirmaba. Dick se levanto y se acercó a su armario y saco unas prendas que estaban hay, unas que eran de hombre, Raven acepto gustosa ya que no iba andar con lo poco que tenia puesto... hay entonces se dio cuenta y se cubrió rápidamente y Dick como todo caballero se dio la vuelta y le dijo que esperaría afuera hasta que se terminara de cambiar.

-Luego que ella termino de cambiarse, salio del remolque: entonces Dick la invito a conocer el Circo, y le comento que esta noche tendría una actuación y claro que ella seria su invitada especial, recorrieron todo el Circo y claro que los demás no pudieron evitar mirar a Raven ya que a pesar de estar vestida con ropa de hombre eso no le quitaba la belleza.

-Disculpa Dick... Dick este es un seudónimo que usas o...- Raven quería saber si el usaba un falso nombre como el que usaba ella.

-No Raven... ese es mi verdadero nombre... perdón que modales, señorita es un placer Dick Greison para servirle. - Dick izo una pequeña reverencia, algo que a Raven le izo reír. - Y usted señorita ¿Rachel?

-Encantada Dick... no ese nombre lo invite yo, para no tener que dar explicaciones a los demás. - En el rostro de Raven una pequeña tristeza se dibujo.

-Me gustas... este… digo me gusta, Rachel es bonito... y que me dices Rachel aceptas mi invitación para esta noche. - Dick tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Para mi seria un honor Dick pero... no tengo nada para ponerme. - Rachel apretó las manos de Dick, pero otra chica izo una acotación.

-Si quieres yo podría prestarte algunos de mis vestidos... la verdad a ti te quedaran mejor que a mi. - Decía Alison mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Rachel te presento… ella es Alison una buena amiga. - Si Dick en ese tema no era muy despierto ya que Rachel pudo percibir que Alison no solo sentía amista por el, cosa que Alison también se dio cuenta de que Rachel sentía algo mas por Dick.

-Mucho gusto Rachel... o debería decir Raven. - Alison a pesar de todo era una chica muy despierta, bueno tampoco era difícil saber que esa chica era Raven, a pesar que ahora es toda una mujer, no perdía aquello que la caracterizaba.

-Rachel miro a Dick, y este solo le dijo que no hay problema, entonces Rachel le dio la mano a Alison; y así Alison se llevo a Rachel con sigo ya que en el Circo el tiempo pasa volando.

-La tarde transcurrió rápido, Dick estuvo ensayando su rutina, en tanto Rachel estuvo conversando con Alison.

-Por lo que veo, vos y Dick son muy buenos amigos no. - Alison le preguntaba con doble intención.

-He, si nos conocemos hace tiempo y bueno como sabes fuimos compañeros de equipo y el... siempre estuvo conmigo… como aquella ves que mi padre quiso apoderarse del mundo, el estuvo hay conmigo, brindándome esperanzas… sabes cuando estoy cerca de el, siento que nada malo podría pasarme... el me da esperanzas para poder seguir adelante.- Rachel sentía que sus mejillas hervían al hablar de Dick.

-Sabes Rachel no hace falta que lo disimules, se puede ver en tu corazón que lo amas... no dejes pasar el tiempo para decírselo ya que sino... - _Alison se giro dándole la espalda a Rachel_. - sino puede ser muy tarde. - Alison tuvo que contener sus ganas de llorar, ya que ella lo decía más por ella misma, al ver como ella hablaba de Dick, y como los ojos de, el, tenia un brillo especial al verlo cerca de ella.

-Luego de eso Rachel comprendió lo que Alison le quería decir.: y la gran noche llego, y el Circo estaba completo y sin mas el espectáculo comenzó, todo era perfecto: Esa fue la mejor presentación del Circo, todo los concurrentes se fueron felices de haber presenciado el magnifico espectáculo.

-Luego de aquella noche, Dick logro conseguir un empleo para Rachel hay en el Circo, así que ahora estarían mas juntos que nunca.

-Y así los días, semanas y meses, para ser exacto pasaron cuatro meses en los que Dick y Rachel compartieron de todo, como aquel día, cuando Dick por fin se animo a pedirle a Rachel que fuera su novia, cosa que ella acepto feliz.

-De hay en adelante los días para Dick y Rachel eran los mejores momentos del mundo, no hay cosa que los hiciera mas feliz, y sin mas ese momento en la vida de toda pareja llego.

-Habían terminado la función nocturna, Rachel era la compañera de Dick en algunas de sus acrobacias; cuando termino la función Dick le condujo a Rachel hasta el remolqué que el ocupaba ya que Rachel, lo compartía con Alison; y así Dick tapándole los ojos a Rachel y al entrar le mostró una hermosa sorpresa, había preparado un velada romántica, para los dos, Rachel ser acercó a Dick y le dio un apasionado beso, que el correspondió de igual manera; y ese fue el comienzo de aquello, la cena quedo en segundo lugar mientras Dick y Rachel se iban aproximando a la cama, el la deposito en ella.

-Rachel te amo... pero creo que mejor nos detenemos ahora, por que no creo poder contenerme, y hacerte mía esta noche. - Dick que se encontraba encima de ella lentamente comenzó a levantarse, pero para su sorpresa Rachel se lo impidió.

-Sabes Dick te amo, mas que a nada en este mundo y nada me haría mas feliz que esta noche completemos nuestro amor... no sabes cuanto te agradezco que me salvaras esa noche... - _Dick interrumpió a Rachel con un beso_. - Gracias mi amor. – Le respondió ella.

-Dick lentamente le fue sacando las prendas a Rachel que hacia lo mismo con las de el, Dick le dio un apasionado beso a Rachel, para luego ir bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a los pechos firme de ella, se detuvo un rato, para luego lentamente besar sus pezones; Rachel se estremecía de placer con las osadas caricias de Dick, y así lentamente el fue subiendo nuevamente para quedar boca a boca, y no izo falta palabras para aquello; Dick lentamente fue introduciéndose dentro de ella; Rachel estaba feliz que sea Dick quien tomara su virginidad; ella busco las labios de el mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de el, y así seguir disfrutando de aquel momento mágico para los dos; Entonces Dick comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, mientras Rachel lo abrazaba con fuerza; y así siguieron hasta llegar al clímax; Luego de eso Dick miro a Rachel y con una beso sellaron aquella noche mágica.

-Y claro que no fue la única ves que ellos sellaron su amor; pero la vida les seguiría dando alegría a esta pareja ya que un jueves a la mañana Dick recibió la mejor noticia del mundo.

-Dick tengo algo que decirte... estoy embarazada. - Rachel mientras le decía a Dick la gran noticia puso su mano en su vientre mientras lo acariciaba.

-Esta noticia lleno de alegría a Dick que primeramente abrazo a Rachel, mientras dio algunas vueltas, para luego corre hacia donde estaban los integrantes del Circo y decirles la gran noticia.

-Fueron unos meses largos para Dick que se moría de ganas de conocer a su hija, si a su hija ya que Rachel se había echo una tomografía donde salía el sexo del bebe.

-Y el gran día llego Dick llevo a Rachel al hospital, donde rápidamente la llevaron a la sala de parto ya que había comenzado la labor de parto, Dick se puso la bata esterilizada para poder entrar y ayudar; estando en la sala Dick hubiera deseado que estuvieran sus amigos, para compartir esa felicidad, pero el llanto de la beba lo saco de su mundo; y cuando por fin pudo tenerla en los brazos, no puedo evitar llorar como un niño, estaba feliz, beso la frente de su bebe y lentamente se acercó a Rachel.

-Mi amor alguien te quiere conocer. - Dick cuidadosamente puso a la bebe en los brazos de su mamá.

-Rachel no podía contener las lágrimas, era maravillosa, no podía sentirse más feliz, estaba con el hombre que ama y ahora tenia entre sus brazos el fruto de ese amor.

-Desde luego que todos los integrantes del Circo fueron a conocer a Ángela; fue increíble pero los dos dijeron el mismo nombre a las ves.

-Rachel estuvo unos días en el hospital, hasta que por fin pudo salir de hay, en sus brazos llevaba el mejor regalo que la vida le puede dar a una mujer, y ese es el hecho de ser madre.

-Ahora si Dick podía sonreír más que nunca mientras entre sus brazos tenía a su hija.

-Y así la vida compenso a estos dos jóvenes, con un maravilloso regalo.

-Al pasar los meses la pequeña Ángela iba pareciéndose mas a su mamá, la misma fisonomía, y en carácter era idéntica a su padre, cuando se caía se levantaba sola sin la ayuda de nadie, y si no había duda que era su hija.

-La pequeña Ángela ya tiene 4 años, pero es todo un torbellino, Rachel tiene que andar tras de ella en todo momento por que sino le gusta hacer todo lo que su papá hace, y claro es muy chiquita todavía.

-Pero como toda historia, nunca falta algún villano que luego que la ciudad logro salir adelante, quiera volver a sembrar el terror en ella y para ser exacto ese villano es el mismo al cual los titanes lograron vencer anterior mente y por el cual fueron repudiados por los ciudadanos de Jump City.

-Muy bien Dr. Cerebro ya esta todo listo, para la conquista de la ciudad y del mundo, ya que ahora no habrá nadie quien lo detenga, los titanes son historia, tenemos el camino libre. - Le decía Mallah a su amo.

-Jajá jajá, nadie sospecharía que todo lo ocurrido fue planeado con anterioridad, por mi gran intelecto. Mallah esta ves no solo destruiré Jump City, sino al mundo. - El Dr. Cerebro tenía todo planeado, pero lo que. No contaba es que encontraría la resistencia de unos jóvenes.

-Rachel, Dick y la pequeña Ángela estaban compartiendo un programa en la tele, en realidad era unos de los programas favoritos de Ángela; estaba viendo Saint Seya, y bueno le encantaba todo en donde hubiera algo de lucha, pero algo interrumpió la programación; Dick y Rachel no podía creer lo que veían.

-Buenas tardes ciudadanos de Jump City les habla su nuevo gobernante, y a los lideres mundiales les doy una semana para entregar el mando de todo, o sino me encargare que su muerte sea lo mas terrible posible.

Continuara…

-Espero que este capitulo les allá gustado, y si quieren pueden dejar sus Reviews.


	2. final anticipado

**N/A: Bueno aquí traigo el ultimo capitulo, ya que al parecer no pego bien, entonces resumí los capítulos para hacer este final. Bueno me despido de la sección TEEN TITANS, y hasta siempre.**

-Luego que termino la transmisión de el Dr. Cerebro, Dick se levanto de la cama y salio a afuera, siendo seguido por Rachel.

-Dick tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que ese maldito vuelva. - Rachel estaba atrás de Dick, mientras apoyaba su mano en su espalda.

-Rachel ese ya no es nuestro problema... o no recuerdas lo que ocurrió la ultima ves que nos enfrentamos a el. _- Dick se alejo un paso de Rachel_. - No recuerdas como nos trataron luego que derrotamos al Dr. Cerebro... como la gente nos miraba con odio... que irónico nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas por ellos y como nos pagaron, echándonos como perros de la ciudad que protegíamos... es tiempo que ellos enfrente sus problemas solos... que experimenten en carne propia, el dolor, el sufrimiento que pasamos... - Dick levanto su vista al cielo, mientras apretaba su puños.

-Tal ves tengas razón Dick, incluso en otro momento hubiera pensado igual que vos... pero ahora ese rencor que sentí cuando nos echaron, es un recuerdo que olvido al ver la risa, al oír su vos... al ver a nuestra hija crecer, y no pienso permitir que un estupido con hambre de gloria destruya eso... no lo voy a permitir, como así tampoco que permitiré que me robe los buenos amigos que conocí en el Circo... como tampoco permitiré que esta felicidad que tengo al estar al lado del hombre que amo desaparezca y... es solo por eso que luchare... luchare para que mi hija tengo un mañana lleno de esperanzas. - Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse y adentrase dentro del remolque.

-Dick se mordió los labios de bronca, como en un momento de rabia había olvidado aquellos amigos que le brindaron una mano, cuando mas la necesitó... y su dolor fue mayor ya que en ese momento la imágenes de dos personas a las que ama, mas que a su vida misma vinieron a su mente... la mujer que ama... su hija... Dick apretó sus puños y al igual que Rachel... pelearía por su hija... no iba a permitir que su razón para vivir tengo un futuro horrible, no... No lo permitiría. - Dick bajo su mirada y camino hasta el remolque, pero más precisamente para buscar algo que tenia oculto abajo de este.

-Dick saco dos paquetes de hay, uno era chico, mientras el otro era grande, miro primeramente el paquete pequeño, y en ese momento supo que tendría que hacerlo ya… ya que no sabia como resultaría todo; entonces puso el paquetito en su bolsillo mientras el otro lo tenia en la mano; entonces Dick se alejo del remolque y se ubicó tras de unos arbusto.

-Luego de unos segundo de atrás de eso arbusto salio la sombra de un joven que vestía todo de negro y en su pecho tenia una insignia... y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una mascara; se acercó nuevamente al remolque y toco a la puerta, que al abrirse se encontró con el rostro de Rachel que lo miraba impactada.

-Pero Dick... - Los labios de Rachel fueron callados por el.

-Perdóname Rachel por comportarme como un niño caprichoso. - _Rachel quiso hablar pero el le pidió continuar. _- Escúchame Rachel, se que este no es el mejor momento para pedirte esto ya que solo nos queda una semana antes de que el Dr. Cerebro comience su ataque... pero quisiera pedirte una cosa... . -Dick sentía que las palabras se le amontonaban en la garganta, hasta que por fin puedo articular lo que quería decir. - Rachel aceptarías casarte conmigo.- Dick extendió su mano en la cual había una cajita, que tenia dos hermosos anillos.

-Claro que acepto... yo estoy... Rachel se lanzo a los brazos de Dick, y a su ves besándolo. - Rachel lentamente soltó a Dick mientras lo miraba directamente a la cara.

-Rachel ya estoy listo, para enfrentarme al Dr. Cerebro o a cualquiera que venga. - Dick se separo un poco de Rachel.

-Dick... y ese traje... pensé que te vería con el que usabas siempre, cuando eras Robin. - Rachel observo como Dick se quitaba la mascara y la miraba de frente.

-Robin fue una etapa de mi vida anterior... y a parte ya no me entra el traje. - Dijo en tono burlón Dick. - Robin a dejado de existir para darle nacimiento a... Nightwing. -Dick se colocaba nuevamente la mascara.

-Sabe algo Nightwing... El negro le siento fabuloso. - Le decía Rachel con una sonrisa coqueta. - Ella se acercó para darle un beso, pero la vocecita de alguien interrumpió ese beso.

-Mami teno hambe... - Los ojos de la pequeña se enfocaron en el joven que estaba con su mamá. - tenes el mami... y papi onde eta. - Ángela miraba con muy mala gana a Nightwing, quien hacia un esfuerzo por no reírse, ya que podía ver en el rostro de ella que no le gustaba nada que estuviera con su mama, ya que para ella ningún hombre que no fuera su papá podía estar cerca de su mamá.

-Dick se acercó a Ángela y se quito la mascara dejando ver esos ojos color miel, y en los cuales se refregaba ella... su niña. - Ángela inmediatamente se abalanzó a los brazos de su papá.

-Y esa noche Dick le dijo a su hija que su mamá y el se iban a casar, claro que Ángela no entendía bien lo que eso significa, es mas con todo su inocencia le pregunto si eso era malo a lo cual puso una carita muy triste, pero Dick le explicó que no... Que casarse significaba que dos personas se unían para siempre y que jamás dejarían de amarse y de amarla... Entonces Ángela esbozó una gran sonrisa.-

-Luego que transcurrió la noche Dick se levanto un poco mas temprano de lo habitual y se dispuso a hablar con el Sr. Grean, que cuando supo la noticia dio un gran grito de felicidad lo cual llamo la atención de, el resto de las personas que estaba hay, y que al igual que el se alegraron mucho de la noticia, y desde luego que el Sr. Grean sabia perfectamente que esta celebración tenia que ser la mejor de todas ya que luego Dick y Rachel enfrentarían al terrible Dr. Cerebro.

-Y así ese mismo día se hicieron los preparativos de la boda... todos corrían de un lugar al otro ya que tenían que tener todo listo para el día de mañana en el cual se celebraría la boda.-

-Luego de ese día tan agitado Dick y Rachel se sentaron en un lugar un tanto apartados de todos mientras contemplaba la maravillosa noche estrellada, y mientras pensaban en su boda, el Dr. Cerebro y... en buscar al resto del equipo titán... pero lo que ellos no sabían era que sus amigos también vieron la transmisión y no dudaron ni un segundo, en el que se empezaron a alistar para la batalla y volver a Jump City.

-Y sin mas el día de la boda por fin llego Dick estaba parado en el improvisado altar que habían construido, mientras jugaba inquietamente con su manos sin poder ocultar lo nervioso que estaba, hasta que de fondo se escucho la típica tonada... Dick se quedo maravillado al ver entrar a Rachel vestida de blanco... ella se veía hermosa, el blanco resaltaba su color natural y esos ojos color azulados de ella resaltaban como dos gemas...

-Hijos míos estamos reunidos hoy, para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas en el sagrado matrimonio.- Decía el cura.

-Rachel Roth (apellido que tuvieron que improvisar, para poder casarse) aceptas a Dick Greison como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo ya sea en la riqueza como en la pobreza... en la salud como la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si acepto.

-Dick Greison aceptas a Rachel Roth como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla ya sea en la riqueza como en la pobreza... en la salud como la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si acepto.

-Luego del memorable " ahora puede besar a la novia" se desarrollo una pequeña celebración en la cual no falto alegría y felicitaciones para ellos dos, quienes mientras bailaban el vals junto a Ángela que no quiso quedarse sentada, Dick y Rachel, eran marido y mujer.

-Cuando paso a aquel día solo faltaba un solo día para que el Dr. Cerebro declarada la guerra al mundo.

-Rachel se acercó a Alison a quien le pidió que cuidara a Ángela hasta que todo terminaran, mientras ella ahora nuevamente como Raven y junto a Nightwing partieron a lo que una ves fue su hogar... la torre T, en donde buscarían al resto del equipo.

-Raven tomo la mano de Nightwing, mientras iban siendo envueltos por el poder de ella, y así partieron volando en dirección de la torre titán... al ir sobrevolando la ciudad recuerdos pasados venían a sus mentes en tanto se acercaban mas a la torre.

-Una ves que llegaron, descendieron en la entrada principal, la cual se encontraba todo maltrecha al igual que todo la torre... al recorrer los pasillos y pasar por sus viejas habitaciones una gran nostalgia los invadió... hasta que por fin se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de la sala principal, una ves que entraron tanto recuerdos de todos vinieron a ellos, en tanto Nightwing se acercaba al gran ventanal del cual siempre le gustaba ver la ciudad... en tanto Raven se aproximo al sector de la cocina y cerrando los ojos podía imaginarse la vos de Starfire ofreciéndole unos de sus platillos, y las acotaciones del Chico bestia, la risa de Cybort... eran hermoso recuerdos que Raven guardaba en su corazón.

-Pero de repente la puerta de la sala principal se abrió... dejando ver la figura de un muchacho alto y si no fuera por su color que era verde nunca lo habría reconocido... era el chico bestia quien entraba en la sala siendo seguido, por la risa inconfundible de Cybort y su tradicional bocadillo "BUYAAA"... Raven estaba feliz de volver a haber a sus amigos... amigos era con lo que siempre empezaba su frases la inconfundible Starfire quien entraba con una gran sonrisa a la sala.

-Raven se sentía feliz de reencontrarse con sus amigos, quienes ese mismo día se habían juntado casi como si supieran donde hacerlo... en la renovada pizzería donde siempre compartían una porción de pizza después de haber combatido con algún villano.

-Raven se acercó al chico bestia y lo abrazo con fuerza, al igual que a Cybort, y esta ves fue Starfire quien estaba siendo asfixiada por el gran abrazo de su amiga Raven... Luego de su reencuentro después de un largo tiempo, los titanes estaban nuevamente juntos... Pero Starfire noto a un joven quien estaba en una esquina junto al gran ventanal.

-Amiga Raven quien es el... y Robin todavía no a llegado. - Le preguntaba a Raven mientras retomaba mas aire luego del abrazo de su amiga.

-Chico bestia quien también se preguntaba quien seria ese joven, no podía dejar de mirar a Raven ya que simplemente no se parecía en nada a la Raven quien siempre estaba meditando y tan seria... lo primero que noto fue su hermosa figura, su cabello que ahora lo llevaba por los hombros, pero lo que mas le sorprendió aparte del abraso... fue su sonrisa ya que no recordaba haberla visto esbozar una sonrisa tan linda.

-Pero antes de que Raven hablara este muchacho se acercó hasta los titanes, primeramente se presento para luego callarse, ya que no era fácil estar frente a su amigos... a quienes había abandonado.

-Yo primeramente quisiera pedirles perdón, por haberlos dejado, he irme sin decir una palabra... irme como un cobarde quien dejo a sus amigos.

-Los titanes estaban impresionados que este joven alto y atlético fuera Robin ya que Nightwing llevaba el pelo por los hombros y su traje negro, a diferencia de aquel a quien conocieron con su traje rojo, amarillo y verde, y quien también tenía los pelo eternamente parados, fuera Robin.

-Amigo Robin... - Starfire de un salto se acercó a Nightwing, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente... en tanto Nightwing miro a Raven quien izo un mueca de enfado, ante el atrevimiento de ella... ya que ahora ese joven a quien abrazaba Starfire es su esposo.

-Luego de que Raven separo a Starfire de Nightwing, ya que ella estaba pegada como garrapata a el... Nightwing izo unos pasos para atrás y así poder hablarles a sus amigos... primeramente intento pronunciar palabras la cuales no salían de su boca, ya que no le era fácil hablarle de frente a sus amigos... En tanto Cybort quien estuvo callado se acercó a Nightwing mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de el.

-Escúchame Nightwing... y escúcheme bien ya que esto te lo diré una sola ves entendido... - Cybort quito su mano del hombro del el. - yo se que aquello fue muy duro para ti y para todos... y el resto del equipo nunca te culpamos por aquello. - _Starfire y chico bestia afirmaban con la cabeza._ - es por eso que te pido que no te mortifiques mas, ya que eso quedo en el pasado... y sobre todas las cosa los amigos siempre se perdonan todo... y yo al igual que ellos te consideramos nuestro amigo sobre todas las cosa... por eso te pido que ya no piense mas en eso.

-Luego de que Cybort hablara con Nightwing, el ambienté de la torre titán volvía hacer aquel de antaño.

-Y la primera orden del líder fue poner en condiciones el equipo para poder trabajar ya que la batalla esta pronta... Cybort se ocupo de reparar la computadora principal, siendo ayudado por Garfiel... ese es el nombre con el cual quería ser llamado el chico bestia... en tanto Starfire, Raven y Nightwing se ocuparon de limpiar y arreglar la sala principal.

-En tanto el día iba dejando lugar a la noche, en la torre titán estaba todo preparado... Cybort se sentó enfrente de la computadora mientras accionaba el interruptor el cual manejaba todo en la torre... lentamente se fueron encendieron las luces del tablero, para luego encenderse las luces principales de la torre. -

-En tanto sobre el puente que conectaba las dos parte de la ciudad un automóvil freno bruscamente provocando que el que venia atrás se lo comiera de lleno... el conductor del primer auto se bajo de este sin ni siquiera prestar atención a lo ocurrido, en tanto el otro hombre se le acercó a recriminarle lo ocurrido, pero al ver que este otro no le prestaba atención... lo tomo de cuello para hacerlo girar hasta quedar frente de este... pero cundo miro su rostro se sorprendió al verlo llorar y sobre todo mormurar... _volvieron… ellos volvieron..._ - fueron las palabras de este hombre quien se soltó del agarre del otro... el otro conductor no entendía nada hasta que también miro en dirección de donde mira el otro... y al igual que el sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas... en tanto otros automóviles se detenían a contemplar este milagro... las luces de la torre titán estaban nuevamente encendidas lo que significaba que los titanes volvieron... y un sentimiento de felicidad y vergüenza se apodero de todos, ya que recordaban lo crueles que fueron con ellos, luego que los salvaran... y ahora nuevamente ellos estaban hay para defender a la ciudad que les había dado la espalda.

-Y en un acto que les nació del alma, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, con gran animo el regreso de los titanes... en tanto en la torre los titanes quienes se encontraban absortos en su tarea de encontrar pistas del cuartel general del Dr. Cerebro o cualquier cosa sobre este... escucharon lo que parecía aplausos... entonces se aproximaron al gran ventanal, quedando sorprendidos ya que podían escuchar como la gente aplaudía y las luces de los autos y casas se encendía y apagaban, en muestra de agradecimiento hacia ellos... estaban sorprendidos de aquello… Nunca se imaginaron que después de aquello los recibirían así.

-Starfire salio por la ventana y lanzando dos rayos de sus manos al cielo y que a su veces al chocar entre si, provocaron un gran resplandor que se parecía a fuegos artificiales... cosa que Cybort izo lo mismo que Starfire, en tanto Garfiel se transformo en un T-rex y produciendo un gran rugido que fue escuchado en todo la ciudad... Los habitantes de Jump City comprendieron que ellos los habían perdonados.

-Pero Nightwing izo un gesto extraño, cosa que Raven entendió... aun en el fondo de su corazón el seguía dolido... pero Raven acerco su mano hacia la de el y tomándose de ella y apretándola fuertemente... Nightwing comprendió aquello, y soltando la mano de ella se acercó más al ventanal y lanzo un disco que al estallar género una gran luz roja... y esa fue su manera de aceptar las disculpas.

-Luego de ese momento, tan necesario para los habitantes de Jump City, como para los titanes, ellos volvieron a su trabajo... pero ante de que Cybort hiciera algo en la pantalla apareció un mensaje anónimo que en su presentación decía _" Bienvenidos titanes"_ para luego descargar los datos que buscaban los titanes como la ubicación de la base del Dr. Cerebro y del armamento que poseía, para luego terminar con una sola letra _"J"._

-Nightwing, dudo de aquellos datos, pero Cybort investigo todo, para luego decirle a Nightwing que esa información era 70 por ciento confiable.

-Entre tanto en otro sector de la ciudad una joven de cabellos rosados, salía de un caber-café, y levantando su rostro al cielo murmuro _"Bienvenidos mis enemigos... mis amigos" _y sin mas esta joven se perdía en las calles de Jump City.

-Y sin perder tiempo los titanes salieron en busca de la base del Dr. Cerebro... Nightwing se subió a su antigua moto... y el motor del auto T volvía a rugir por las calles de Jump City.

-Los titanes se dirigieron a las afueras de Jump City, ya que los datos decían que su base se encontraba en ese cuadrante, mas precisamente en una base militar abandona ubicada bajo tierra.

-En tanto los titanes encontraron la entrada a la base, y mientras iban por los pasillos, Garfiel no dejaba de mirar a Raven.

-Raven... Raven. -

-Que pasa chi... he Garfiel. - Respondía ella, en un tono que a Garfiel le gusto.

-Me preguntaba si después de esto... te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo. - Preguntaba Garfiel, sin saber que el corazón de ella tiene dueño.

-En ese momento Raven no supo que contestar a su pregunta, cosa que Garfiel interpreto como si... esta conversación no paso desapercibida para Starfire quien venia unos pasos atrás, entonces pensó en hacer lo mismo que Garfiel... entonces se adelanto para alcanzar a Nightwing quien iba charlando con Cybort.

-Amigo Nightwing. - Decía ella acercándose a el.

-Que ocurre Starfire. - Respondía el mirándola, y provocando en ella un ligero rubor, que para el paso desapercibido.

-Yo me preguntaba si quisieras ir a cenar con nosotros. - A pesar que Starfire vivía hace tiempo en la tierra aun tenia errores al dirigirse a alguien ya que un no distinguía entre el singular y el plural... ya que tenia que haber terminado _" cenar conmigo"_, cosa que Nightwing interpreto que ella quería cenar con todo el equipo.

-Claro Starfire, cuando todo termine. - Le decía el mientras retomaba su conversación con Cybort.

-En tanto Starfire con una sonrisa volvía a ocupar su lugar atrás de ellos.

-Y sin más los titanes avanzaban por eso pasillos de la base, sin saber que eran observados.

-Señor, los titanes están aquí. - Decía el sirviente del Dr. Cerebro.

-Vaya, vaya... así que la información que me dieron era correcta, los titanes volvieron... pero no importa ya que no permitiré que estropeen mi plan.- Decía el mientras se dirigía hasta donde tenia unos humano idees.- Es momento que me demuestren de lo que son capases... vayan y destruyan a esos impertinentes de los titanes. - El veía como estas cosas tomaban unas armas, las cuales poseen un poder de destrucción inimaginable.

-Los titanes, llegaron hasta una gran sala donde antiguamente, tenían los tanques y autos de uso militar, en tanto avanzaban por esa sala los humano idees se estaban acercando a ellos.

-Y de repente un enorme rayo impacta muy cerca de Nightwing y Cybort quienes si no fuera por sus reflejos estarían muertos. -

-Amigo Nightwing estas, bien. -Decía Starfire mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Gracias, pero debemos tener cuidado ese fue un ataque muy fuerte. - Nightwing y los otros retrocedieron unos pasos, en tanto no quitaban sus ojos del lugar de donde había venido el ataque.

-En tanto Garfiel quien se encontraba cerca de Raven, no podía dejar de verla ya que aquella adolescente tan seria y tan misteriosa... se había convertido en toda una mujer y sin decir que su rostro denotaba algo diferente... como decirlo... sus ojos que ante rara ves expresaban algo que no fuera tristeza, incertidumbre... ahora brillaban como dos joyas. - Pero como una ves le dijo Alison a Rachel _"no dejes pasar el tiempo ya que puede ser demasiado tarde"_, y justa mente era demasiado tarde para el.

-Garfiel iba a decirle algo a Raven pero las figuras de estos humanó idees salieron de las sombras portando sus terribles armas... uno de ellos disparo en dirección de Cybort, quien a su ves izo lo mismo pero para su sorpresa el rayo de el fue parado por el del humano ideé... cosa que a Cybort lo dejo impresionado ya que ahora su renovado armamento era el triple de fuerte que antes.

-Nightwing, aprovechó ese momento para atacar de frente... pero estas cosa eran realmente impresionantes ya que Nightwing no podía asestarle un golpe, mientras el recibió varios... incluyendo el que lo mando a volar lejos, pero Raven actuó rápidamente evitando que el cayera al piso.

-Dick, estas bien. - le preguntaba ella. -

-Si gracias Rachel... pero esas cosas son muy fuertes. -Respondía el, mientras se ponía en pie.

-Starfire por poco y era impactada de lleno por unos de los rayos, sino fuera por que Cybort le advirtió, ya que ella se quedo viendo en dirección donde estaban Raven y Nightwing.

-en tanto los humanó idees iba ganando terreno sobre los titanes quienes no podían ni siquiera con los rayos de Starfire ni con el poder de Raven, lograban daño alguno... los titanes se vieron encerrados ya que la puertas que estaba a sus espaldas se cerraron dejándoles la que estaba detrás de los humanó idees, y desde luego que no seria fácil pasar por ella.

-en tanto en otro sector de la base el Dr. Cerebro se deleitaba con las imágenes que veía, ya que en ella los titanes estaban a su merced.

-Jajaja, Ni los titanes son oponentes para mis humanó idees... luego que acabemos con ellos, el mundo se rendirá a mis pies. - Decía el Dr. Cerebro mientras veía las imágenes... pero los titanes le darían una gran sorpresa.

-Y así fue, luego de intentar infructuosamente de derribar a cada unos de estos humanó idees, y digamos que fue involuntario... pero cuando Cybort disparo, Starfire izo lo mismo, provocando que sus energías se combinarán... y así fuera mayor su impacto sobre estos humanó idee que al recibir semejante energía dos de ellos quedaron destruidos... ahora solo quedaban 9 de los 10... Al ver eso Nightwing les dijo que esa era la solución combinar sus poderes... pero esta ves fueron Raven con su cuero negro, Starfire utilizando el rayo de sus ojos y manos, Cybort desplegó todo su armamento y Nightwing lanzo sus más poderosos discos.

-Luego de semejante poder una nube de humo negro cubrió por un momento aquel lugar... que al irse despejando, se observaba los restos de estos humano idees y sin contar el enorme agujeró que quedo en la pared.

-Bien hecho titanes... y ahora a destruir al Dr. Cerebro. - Nightwing y los titanes se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraría el Dr. Cerebro... pero este sujeto realmente pensaba en todo.

-El Dr. Cerebro fue depositado por su sirviente dentro de un habitáculo... y no cualquiera, este pertenecía a un enorme arma que disparaba al igual que las armas de los humano idees el mismo rayo pero con la diferencia que este era 10 veces mayor.

-al llegar a lo que parecía la sala principal, los titanes entraron y se encontraron con la punta de un arma y al Dr. Cerebro junto a su sirviente, quienes se vanagloriaban de su poder.

-Este será su fin, titanes no podrán hacer nada contra mi maravillosa arma... aquí será su tumba. - El Dr. Cerebro quien se encontraba unido a esta arma vía una red nerviosa, estaba listo para disparar.

-viejo yo no se ustedes, pero creo que mejor nos vamos. - Decía Garfiel mientras retrocedía.

-Pero Raven y Nightwing, sabían que no podía permitir que este sujeto acabara con ellos ya que había una personita que espera su regreso.

-De la punta del arma se empezó a formar una gran energía que fue directamente a los titanes... el impacto fue terrible una gran hoyo se formo en el sector ese... el Dr. Cerebro celebraba la destrucción de los titanes pero su risa se fue esfumando cuando vio que una energía mayor se dirigía hacia el... ese fue el ataque combinado de los titanes que pusieron todas su esperanzas en el... en tanto hacia contacto con el arma esta se desintegraba al igual que lo hacia el Dr. Cerebro junto a su sirviente.

-Los titanes quedaron exhaustos luego de eso... pero valió la pena el Dr. Cerebro desapareció para siempre junto a sus maquiavélicos planes... y una ves mas la ciudad fue salvada por los titanes... a todo esto los habitante, les tendría una gran sorpresa.

-lentamente se iban retirando de aquel lugar, con muchos pensamientos en la mente... Nightwing y Raven, querían ir al lado de su hija... Starfire y Garfiel por fin dirigían lo que sus corazones callaron tanto tiempo, pero lo cual era ya demasiado tarde... Cybort iba pensando un poco en la comida ya que esos ataques lo dejaron sin energía, y también pensaba que era tiempo de tener a una compañera al lado suyo.

-Unas ves que por fin salieron de aquel lugar y se dirigían a la torre T, en donde seguramente se volverían a separar... pero para su sorpresa cuando iban llegando una gran muchedumbre los estaban esperando... Nightwing pensó lo peor, hasta que unos de los ciudadanos se les acercó comentándoles que les tenían una sorpresa... y si que lo fue, ya que una gran parte de los habitantes, habían reconstruido buena parte de la torre T... claro que hubieran preferido terminarla toda pero, es que la batalla no duro mucho... y aun le faltaba bastante por terminar.

-Pero para ellos era mas que suficiente, realmente nunca esperaron esto... era extraño, pero sin rencores los titanes agradecieron el gesto de los habitantes de su ciudad... y que además les prometieron ayudarlos a terminar de arreglar todo.

-los titanes entraron felices a su antiguo hogar... pero una ves hay Nightwing les dijo que tenia que contarles una gran noticia a todos, pero antes tenia que traer a alguien, así que salio rápidamente de hay en busca de esa personita.

-amiga Raven tu sabes a quien fue a buscar Nightwing. - Preguntaba Starfire.

-Ya lo vas a ver Star... y estoy segura que te va encantar conocerla. - Le respondía Raven con una sonrisa a Starfire... quien a pesar de todo no es ninguna tonta... ya que algo le decía que entre Raven y Nightwing había algo más.

-En tanto Cybort les izo saber que tenia hambre, cosa que Raven le dijo que les prepararía algo de comer a todos... esto fue algo que los dejo con la boca abierta ya que recordaban la ves que intento prepararles el desayuno y este se le quemo todo.

-Mientras Raven con gran habilidad preparaba la comida Garfiel, le dijo si quería ayuda, a lo que ella le contesto que no hacia falta.

-En cuanto estuvo la cena lista, se sentaron impresionados ya que antes sus ojos tenían una delicia.

-Guaaa, Raven esto esta buenísimo. - Decía Garfiel.

-Si amiga Raven tu comida esta rica. - Starfire ya estaba comiendo su segundo plato.

-Oigan, no se coman todo recuerden que Nightwing también debe de tener hambre. - Y justo decía esto el que ya iba empezando su cuarto plato.

-No se preocupen que por Di... digo Nightwing... luego le preparo algo para el. - Decía Raven mientras se sentaba.

-Luego de unos segundos la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver la figura de Nightwing quien entro trayendo en sus brazos a la pequeña Ángela.

-Amigo Nightwing, de quien es esa niña. - Preguntaba Starfire... aunque ella ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Bueno amigos, quiero presentarles a Ángela, mi hija. - Decía con gran orgullo el.-

-Viejo felicidades ya eres padre... y la madre. - Preguntaba Garfiel, una respuesta que se encontraba tras la espalda de Cybort que al correrse Ángela la vio.

-Mami, mami onde etaba. -Decía Ángela quien se había bajado de los brazos de su papá para ir a los de su mamá.

-Starfire, Garfiel y Cybort se quedaron duro al saber esa noticia... estuvieron un rato así hasta que Ángela hablo.

-Mami, qe so echos.-

-Ellos son nuestros amigos, mi vida, y también tus tíos... mira ella es Starfire, el es Garfiel y Cybort.

-El primero en decir algo fue Cybort quien con su gran "BUYAAA" lo dijo todo, estaba mas que contento por sus amigos… Raven y para el siempre será Robin y mas ahora que tenia una sobrinita a quien mal criar... en cambio Starfire y Garfiel sentía que el mundo se les venia encima, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, sus corazones latían velozmente.

-Pero muy en su interior comprendieron, que a pesar que sus corazones estuvieran partidos en dos... ellos tuvieron la culpa a no expresar sus sentimientos cuando tuvieron su oportunidad y ahora era tarde ya que ellos estaban juntos y... tenía una hija.

-Vaya veo que los impacto la noticia y eso que aun no les dije que Raven y yo estamos casados. - Nightwing creía que ellos estaban así por la sorpresa, el nunca se imagino que ese no era el motivo.

-Luego de que Nightwing dio la gran noticia, ellos con gran esfuerzo por no llorar, los felicitaron, para luego querer irse, pero la ternura de Ángela, los llamo.

-Ti Paire, onde va... no qe le juar co migo. - Ángela extendió los brazos para que Starfire la abrasa.

-Claro que quiero jugar. -Starfire tomo a Ángela y inmediatamente sonrió alegremente... y aquella tristeza que sintió, prefirió guardársela para ella misma, y mas que no puedo evitar que la dulce inocencia de Ángela le llegara al corazón.

-ti Afiel no qeles juar con nosoto. - Ángela le sonreía a Garfiel.

-Y Garfiel que al igual que Starfire, comprendió que lamentarse ahora o echarle la culpa a alguien no tenia sentido, si fue el quien no tuvo el valor... y transformándose en un monito se subió al hombro de Starfire mientras ella daba vueltas.

-Luego de aquél día paso una semana en la cual Starfire y Garfiel, se encontraban mejor ya que como tíos eran súper pegotes de Ángela ya que le traían montones de regalo... y sus corazones por fin comprendieron que era mejor olvidar ese amor que nunca podría ser, pero que siempre tendrían su amista, lo cual seria su mayor tesoro.

-En tanto amanecía en Jump City, y dos jóvenes estaban contemplando el amanecer... un amanecer que habían perdido hace mucho y que hoy podían compartirlo juntos... y ahora no eran ellos dos quien también compartían toda esa felicidad sino también su niña, su ángel...

-Mami, papi lo qelo mucho.

-Y así con las dulce palabras de Ángela la vida de Dick y Rachel estaba completa... estaban juntos… y se amaban.

--Fin

-Bueno díganme si les ha gustado… che, ya saben no muerdo… hasta siempre.

-Jajaja al parecer no… Bueno que se le va hacer, en fin ya que este es mi último fic aquí, me despido… Adiós. Atte. El Santo


End file.
